Mai Davidson
Mai Davidson was born on November 1st, 1987 to Jane Davidson and Mitchell Betts. The eldest of the Davidson Trio, Mai inherently contains the most powerful magic of the three in the form of Pyrokinesis and later, Cryokinesis. Born seven minutes before her twin brother, Mai was the primary reason Millicent expected her grandchildren to be the legendary Charmed Ones. Proving to be the most intelligent, and often cynical, out of the Davidson Trio, Mai's intelligence is rarely matched by any, witch or otherwise. As a result, this often leaves her isolated from those who are jealous of her considerable mental talents. After the unleashing of her powers and the subsequent brush with death that followed it, Mai was forced to study magic with her grandmother, the woman who had originally locked her powers. Retaining her considerable powers through her grandmother's various attempts to relock them, Mai left her grandmother's house after her abilities over fire no longer caused spontaneous combustion in the items around her, limiting its influence to her own body. Of The Heirs, Mai is the one who has changed the least, refusing to let magic control her life. As a result, she is often a shadowy figure to the younger generation of witches in Goulburn, rarely, if ever, venturing out and socialising with them. Because of this, Mai is often regarded as an enigmatic and powerful figure. Life Before Magic The scholar of the family, Mai has always demonstrated an expertise over the realms of the mind, preferring the art of learning to socialising. As a result, her marks in school, barring physical education, were always at the top of her class. Demonstrating a particular talent for English, Science and Music, Mai was the focus of many teachers and her parents,, leaving Matt in the proverbial dust quite frequently. As a result of this, Matt turned hostile, creating a wall between the twins that would rarely be breached until 2003. Frequently viewing her obnoxious brother with disdain, Mai would often forgoe the chances to socialise and instead focus on her studies, a quality which would isolate her from Matt and Megan both. As a result, Mai quickly became the most intelligent girl in her year, suffering the backlash of such accomplishment without the aid of siblings. The recipient of a variety of scholarships, Mai's education is essentially paid for. Revelation as a Witch After the unlocking of her primary power of Pyrokinesis in 2003, Mai nearly died as the flood of magic returned to her veins. undergoing a magical transformation, this permanently affected her on a DNA level, and gave her the unique characteristic of displaying her magical powers through her hair when her mood changes. Of the three siblings, Mai was the most reluctant to accept magic, preferring to view the world through facts and science, a world that doesn't often meld well with the magical one. Displaying a reluctance to her powers rarely seen, Mai has also had to work the hardest to control her abilities, lest she expose the magical world by simply getting angry. As the third most powerful witch in the world in terms of active power, Mai is most often the target of demon attacks. While she is capable of vanquishing a high level demon with relative ease, Mai does not possess the training or instincts possessed by her siblings to act quickly. Once she enters battle, however, it is often all but over. Through meditation, she is capable of managing her emotions, but still succumbs to fits of anger which cause her hair to ignite. As a result of her power as a witch, Mai's power over fire is unparrelled by any on the side of good magic, and very few on the side of evil. Mai's power is often attributed to the fact that the eldest child inherits the most magical power, in addition to her position as Heir to the power of the eldest Charmed One. Mai is capable of conjuring, manipulating, quenching and shaping fire to her liking, even fire originally controlled by demons. Having had her powers for several months, Mai was called into battle to face the legendary Rainbow Serpent while the Charmed Ones fought the Titans. Eventually smiting it with the aid of her siblings, Mai was granted a second power as a reward, that of Cryokinesis, the ability to conjure ice. Viewing this as an extension of her previous power, Mai began training with it, in addition to her training in fire, to become a dual edge blade. The most notable feature of her new power was the creation of Bluebell flames in her hair when she is sad. It is not currently known whether Mai's powers will continue to grow. However, due to her connection to the classical elements, it is theorised she may eventually gain power over electricity, water, wind or the earth. Romantic Life Having had only two boyfriends to date, Mai has had limited dating experience. As a result, she often looks at males like she would any other, treating them with cool contempt. She has been shown to be slightly touchy-feely with males she likes and is comfortable about, such as Link, but this is often short-lived. Mai's most recent boyfriend was Rory Newland, a boy who eventually broke up with her before moving to Sydney. As it was a quick decision, Mai was heartbroken, withdrawing further into her shell and often ignoring any other attempts by males. School and Professional Life Currently attending Mulwaree High, Mai has been guaranteed 100% in all of her subjects, in exchange for her services in protecting the school and limiting the influences of the Hellmouth. As this is only a recent turn of events, Mai performs to her normal standard at school, gaining high marks. Initially experiencing a sense of hopelessness that accompanies being told whatever you do is worthless, Mai quickly reminded herself that this would not be the case in University, and continued to learn despite the advantages offered to her. Her focus on her studies has led Mai to ignore any offers for jobs and as a result, Mai frequently has little money to spend as she wants. Magical Life Season One The eldest of The Heirs, Mai grants the cool intellect that offsets the impulsive actions of her siblings, and often the other witches in their small group of allies. Preferring to research any magical threats they may be facing, Mai has slowly become a veritable warehouse of magical knowledge, however, her skills at potion making and scrying are subpar. The mastermind who uncovered the power of The Gentlemen, Mai was the one to fight off and distract The Gentlemen while Matt opened the box containing the voices of Goulburn, allowing Megan to finish off the The Gentlemen once and for with her powers of the Bard Gift. Aided by Merldot in this battle, Mai gained a grudging respect for the boy. During the Seige of the Davidson House, Mai was the primary firepower behind the forces gathered by the Heirs. Due to her efforts, the greater part of the Davidson House was saved, as well as the lives of V, Lacey and Skylar. Mai eventually joined with her siblings to vanquish Daso and restore order to Goulburn. Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Warren Witches Category:Charmed Ones